Unbreakable bonds
by highcaliberrageous
Summary: Harry gets a second chance for life from the leyline, and by a strange turn of events, gets involved with the space pirate Ryoko.


Body Unbreakable Bond.  
  
By Orion  
  
Disclaimer: any familiar names or things in this story that are recognizable from an anime do not belong to me. They belong to Sunrise,Sotsu Agency, Pioneer etc etc etc.  
  
A/N: I'm a still a beginner people. Don't shoot me critics. I come in peace.But please review. I really want to know what you thought of this one I didn't want to make a love story with out a bit of action. But you may have to keep your open for the best parts. I just HAD to put this story on, because the story caught my interest while writing it. It may get a little touch/feely later on. For those who don't dig the love-makin in a story...my profound apologies. I understand where you're coming from. Lemme know about anything I can improve on. Combining elements gives me such a headache sometimes. But it's necessary. Enjoy Ladies, and germs.  
  
His brother Ron, and God's undying love were the only reasons left for him to ever smile again. The world betrayed him. Gene hated him with a passion. Melfina left him. He had acted like a jerk at first, but then for the first time in his life he poured his heart, and soul out to achieve something, and it didn't come to him. It felt like Hell. Perhaps the leyline was Hell in one sense. His punishment for trying to steal the love out of Gene Starwind's hands. Sure some people referred to it as a God of technology, but living there was limbo. He rarely ever got to talk to his brother on the El Dorado's systems anymore. Now he was just lonely. This place wasn't an afterlife where he would at least get to find comfort under the crowd of other lost souls to share his pain of loss with. He was all alone, and that voice of contempt rung inside his head telling him that he lost his chance to love forever. Back when he wasn't a clone, but a normal human, he avoided girls in high school before dropping out to become a renegade. He gave it a shot with Melfina, and failed miserably. Now Gene, and her were getting married, and deep inside his dead heart still there was a fire that longed for an affectionate touch.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to the leyline, and asking for what he had desired so long ago. Millions of people experienced love. Why not him? It was his wish. If he wanted life, and the Leyline could give everything, then it damn well could give him one measly chance for a meaningful relationship, even if it would last only two weeks he didn't care. He was going to do it.  
  
The leyline could read his intention to summon it so there was no need to call upon it.  
  
" What is thy desire?"  
  
" To return to earth as my normal, human self mistress. I've only sixteen years on me, and I haven't yet got a chance to experience true love. I want that opportunity."  
  
The giant face that the leyline made was a thoughtful one. As Harry stood on the platform clutching his wounds he thought  
  
(_Oh No. She has to consider. Looks like there's room for a 'NO' answer.)  
  
_  
  
" How much do you desire this?"  
  
" More than anything. I died for love your Highness. It's my only purpose in life now. I thought that my aspirations to be a pilot were the sole purpose of me living. Hired for space travel, flight competitions. It was all nothing. I want this."  
  
" I will give you an opportunity to find love Harry MacDougall, and a substantial life from which to achieve it much quicker. Two years is the time allowed. If you find that one special soul mate then you will be granted the rest of your original life expectancy, you know the other side of the deal."  
  
" If I don't...then it's back to chaos, and limbo right? But two measly years? Are you sure that's enough? It takes some people years, and years."  
  
" Relax Harry. You gave it your all to profess your love last time. One more shot is really all you need."  
  
" I.....I can't thank you enough miss."  
  
" Don't mention it. Making young people such as yourself happy is a lot better than sitting round here, and waiting for the next wisher while exercising my vocals to say 'What is thy desire?' Correctly."  
  
" I won't fail you."  
  
" Good luck Harry."  
  
  
  
Tokyo was forbidden territory for the Masaki family. Because the big question that was flying around the household was the question of love and marriage, and the confusion, and atmosphere of Tokyo disrupted it all. Tenchi was still that shy old fellow he always was. He loved all six of the girls all the same as friends, and family, but they wanted more of him. Washu kept to her lab, Mihoshi, and Kiyone tried to hide it inside, Sasami? Well of course she loved him. Even though when she talked of marrying Tenchi it was just a simple joke. For Ayeka, it was like a soap opera or something. She'd lose her mind, and there was obviously no point for living if she found out that she wasn't chosen. The King of Jurai would take her back upon seeing that there was no love between them. When Tenchi began to warm up to Ryoko a little, an evil soul spoke to Ayeka once in her sleep telling her that she was worthless, and that no one could ever love a person so stingy. She was about to slit her wrists before Tenchi stopped her.  
  
Tenchi found himself devoting more of his time, and care to Ayeka. Ryoko had gone as far to ask how much Tenchi loved her, but he couldn't say. Instead he went off to console Ayeka with her worries, and insisted that Ryoko stop teasing her. Though she obviously didn't listen. It was a Kodak moment to see the princess flare up the way she did, but this time it had gotten serious, and Tenchi yelled at Ryoko several times to cut it out when her joans had gotten personal. It only got worse from there. Once again she felt like a do-nothing nuisance around the household. Everything went down hill from there, and she decided to just pack up, and leave with cascades of tears pouring down from her eyes. It was all over. Destiny wanted Tenchi to be with Ayeka. For royal reasons it did make sense, maybe Tenchi didn't mean to get so pissed off at her, but then if not...then everyone else was.  
  
(Flash back in the Hot Springs)  
  
" Princess.....I mean. You've done some outrageous things before, but this tops the frickin cake."  
  
" Ryoko just shut up for goodness sake. The last person I want to hear a comment from is from the filthy likes of you. You're contaminating the pool. Go away."  
  
" Sheesh. No need for hostility princess. I was merely talking to you."  
  
As Ayeka turned her back and sunk into the pool. Ryoko created a hideous itchyosaur of a fish and casted it into the water. Laughing while seeing Ayeka squirm and paddle to safety before the crown princess of Jurai easily exterminated it with a zap of the finger.  
  
"Oh that was rich! Lets' see...only three exposures left. Good enough. Now remember Ayeka. Be very very angry. Hey that's good. That's real good." Ryoko backed away as she pointed her camera. Right into Tenchi.  
  
" Uhh. Tenchi. H-Heh heh Hey! How's it going?"  
  
" Ryoko. This is the seventeenth time today. Please leave Ayeka in peace."  
  
" Sorry. It was just a mere joke. Domestic rivals do this kind of stuff to each other...all the time."  
  
" It's getting out of hand I don't want to say this but this is your last warning. Ayeka's in a bad emotional state. She doesn't need contempt from the likes of you."  
  
" Neither do the rest of us." Mihoshi, Kiyone, even Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki stood against her. Glaring her down  
  
" W-what's going on here? Well then...what about the wedding next week?"  
  
" What about it?" Tenchi asked directly to her face.  
  
At the sight of all this surfacing hatred she had thought at first that everyone was possessed by Kagato or something, but it was all so real. She was the criminal while Ayeka was just an innocent princess. Feeling ashamed she trudged into the house, and shut herself up her room refusing to come out for dinner. Later that night while everyone was dozing off, she grabbed her gear and left.  
  
Where was she going? She knew where. Back to Tokyo to start a life on her own, and find a real love. A fully dedicated love. A twenty four/seven love.  
  
  
  
Tokyo, Japan. Home of one of the best baseball teams in the country, and his brother along with the rest of his goons.  
  
Harry hadn't gotten a real substantial life. He went waaay up, and he went waaay down from time to time. Enough to sneak into NASA and go to space for two weeks under a new alias, and new face. He lived with a real rich figure for a few months, and then when he, a famous astronaut became implicated in famous scandals, without a single worry about confidentiality, He simply quit. He gave a heartfelt middle finger to the news cameras broadcasting worldwide, had the license plates on his car legally changed and left for a new life, unmasking himself. No luck finding love so far. The leyline was watching him. He tried to pick up girls like a player in bars, but it didn't work. He wasn't making as much as he hoped with his new occupation, and lived on the outskirts of town in the country. Occasionally coming in to stay with his brother.  
  
On this day he lay back on a park bench watch the sun glow through the green trees as he recalled his life so far. The best part of it was seeing Ron again. The man hugged him as if he was a father who's beloved son had returned from the dead. The other guys toasted their shot glasses to life, even though it was a contradiction that these drunkards' lives were slowly slipping away from them.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
The bar was full of shock for five long, quiet minutes. As the young man walked through the door. Ron's gang began to think that they were seeing a real live ghost. They were worried that Ron would have a heart attack, but eventually he came up to his little brother.  
  
"Harry! It's you in the flesh! Come here big man!" Ron hugged him with tears in his eyes  
  
" Come on Ron. Gimme a chance for air will ya?"  
  
" It's been such a long damn time you know. Don't scare me like that ever again ight' little big man?! Hey Kaneda! this is the guy I been telling you about!"  
  
" Space renegade pilot extraordinare huh? I've heard lots about you. You bit the big one all right. You still lock, and load?  
  
" Sure thing. It's kinda necessary these days. In space colonies it's a must. It gets real bad down here right?"  
  
" I can't tell you the worst of it man. Every city has it's dark side."  
  
That wasn't all he'd done of course. Harry remembered peeking in on Gene, and Melfina's wedding. When Gene found out, he wasn't a happy man. He pulled out his caster on him, both in shock, and anger. Harry slipped away into the darkness making Gene believe that he had seen a ghost, but it put a smile on his mouth, just to see Melfina's beautiful face one last time.  
  
" That little pony-tailed rodent of a playboy! I thought he was gone for good. How did he come back?" Gene wondered  
  
" Relax Gene. He won't do anything." Jim told him.  
  
" That little brat's come back! Where is he?! I'll rip him limb from limb!" Aisha ClanClan screamed.  
  
" I don't think he's here to make trouble." Suzuka patted his shoulder while Melfina buried her face into his arms. Both surprised, and somewhat overjoyed with tears that Harry had mysteriously returned.   
  
  
  
Harry didn't want to intrude in Gene's life any longer. There were so many things that happened that past year, and he put it out of his mind as he walked out of the park getting into his shiny dark red new Ferrari 600. He drove off, letting the bass heavy rock music booming from his system make him forget all of his worries. Still he couldn't shake the fact that he had a week left to find love.  
  
It was a sunny day in the city full of life as Harry drove down the highway into town eying a few sexy schoolgirls. Among a bunch of students With their short dresses swaying in their walk as he passed a high school. They didn't wave 'Hi' back. They flicked him off for his rudeness as he turned his head to concentrate on the road. That was a bad sign. Perhaps he was never meant to be with someone. The thought of it disturbed him so much that he didn't realize that he drove right downtown which was a bad place to be showing off a nice set of wheels if staying alive was on your agenda.  
  
Perhaps a little night time walk would cheer her up. Ryoko never wore skimpy clothing in the city ever since she felt as though she was getting closer to Tenchi, but what did it matter to her now? The silver dress was a real eye-catcher but she would be prepared to shoo off anyone who didn't have what she was looking for.  
  
She went from one club to another that night. Meeting up with a few of the sistas who were hunting as well as the guys. After drinking, and clubbing a bit. Ryoko said her goodbyes'. Then went back home.  
  
(_This is the life!)_ She thought._ (No annoying princesses, No rules, no competition standing the way of finding that someone for me. It's obviously not shrine boy .)  
  
_  
  
But at that very thought her heart wrenched up in pain as the words came out of her mouth. She was weak for Tenchi, but didn't want to admit it anymore.  
  
_  
  
(T-T-Tenchi.)  
  
_  
  
She shook her head, and continued walking. Soon enough a few street hoods started glaring her down. If she was a pro they knew they would be too cheap to get their hands on her, but they guessed she wasn't, and began stalking. One of the little group members caught up with her, and tried to hit on her.  
  
" Mmm mmm mmm. What's a pretty flower like yourself doing on a bad side of town like this?"  
  
" I take it you're the infested little rodents that burrow in the dark of this neighborhood. Your ignorance is contagious. Go date a lamp post you jerk."  
  
" Now wait a second hon."  
  
" Call me that again, and you'll get it right in the kisser."  
  
" But honey...OW!"  
  
" Want seconds?"  
  
" No thank you maam." He walked off. The rest of his crew laughed.  
  
" You ain't gonna let some little wild haired slut get the best of you right?" The gang leader said. "All right I've had enough of this shit. Let's get her."  
  
Before Ryoko could cross the street, they all formed a circle around her. Whooping, and whistling hornily. Ryoko frowned. Knowing she was surrounded, but couldn't do anything, as they commented on her big breasts, and behind.  
  
" Whatcha gonna do hoe? Yell for the 5.0 ?" The gang leader pointed to a clumsy midget of a street cop entangled in the straps of his helmet, and totally unaware of what was going on.  
  
" No." Ryoko told him " I'm gonna kick every last one of your candy asses!"  
  
And she stayed true to those very words. Knocking every single one of the ruffians to the floor with hard punches, and kicks. The leader got up, and wiped the blood out of his mouth.  
  
For some reason, the summer night's heat was exhausting Ryoko's powers. She couldn't throw a fireball or anything. On a normal day these guys would actually end up as a pile of bone narrow if they tried her. The other goons saw this as an opportunity to grab her.  
  
" Let go of me you ugly gorillas!" She bit one of them in the arm, but it didn't work. The leader walked over to her.  
  
" You ain't getting away that easy." The leader stuck his hand right under Ryoko's dress in unchartered territory, and tried to make her squeal. City life all of a sudden didn't feel so great.  
  
Ryoko bore the pain. She was a world renowned space pirate. A simple attack like this was nothing compared to what she'd been through even though it had to hurt the heck out of her. Everything was going black all of a sudden. The arms let loose as the torture stooped, and she was laid to the floor in a back alley the group closed in on her looking down with evil smiles. The last words she screamed before her eyes closed were strangely not 'Tenchi' but.....  
  
" Somebody help me!!!!"  
  
Only a week left. The emotional pain had finally gotten to him. He was due back at the leyline, and didn't want to face the drama of being sucked back through time, and space up to his prison. He thought he might as well end it all. Going into the bathroom he looked at him self in the mirror. Every girl that he came up to for the past two years saw him as a jerk, and he really was. Gene knew it the whole time. He was a little dipstick wasn't he?  
  
Harry found Ron's caster and pointed the muzzle of the staff in his mouth, as he sweated, and a tear came down his left eye.  
  
" Well...looks like the world doesn't need another jerk....Nothing to do now...but to end it all. Farewell cruel world."  
  
He tried to push down the trigger, but it wouldn't function, and he was more sure than anything that the weapon was in tip, top shape too! Could this be a sign? That he didn't have to do this?  
  
Harry tossed the caster staff away, burrowing his head into his arms to keep out the sound of the Kung Fu movie blasting on the big TV in his brother's apartment. What was he doing to himself? He had to keep looking, and if Ron saw that something like this happen he'd go nuts! He couldn't do that to his older brother. Perhaps a nice drive outside tonight would clear things up for him a bit. Throwing on a loose fitting Sixers B-Ball jersey over his jeans, and sneakers, he got the house, and car keys, and took his time as he walked out.  
  
He didn't look out the windows because he thought he was cursed so that pros wouldn't even come to his car window or give him a glance. Life was cruel. He went up to the mall, and played at the arcades, ate a little, and bought a few more movies. As soon as he came back to the parking lot his mouth dropped open in shock, but inside he knew this was going to happen. His car had obviously vanished into thin air, but what really surprised him was the fact that he heard shouting. It sounded as if the group of thugs who did it were still there! Harry checked to see if Ron's castor was still with him. Good. Whoever did this would have some serious mayhem to pay. He was in a bad enough mood already, and didn't feel like being civil anymore.  
  
" Hey guys. You checkin this little pony tailed player out. The gang leader said. Whazta matter little guy? You look as though you lost something."  
  
" You guessed it buddy, and you're going to hand it back. What've you been doing with that sledge hammer?"  
  
" Nothing you need to know." The gang pulled out their chain saws and other heavy arms. They converged on Harry. It was just something they had against people with turquoise colored hair.  
  
" I'm warning you guys. You may have had your share of kills in the past, but I'm not so easily done away with."  
  
" Where you going son? My four friends say you can't pass through here."  
  
Harry raised his brass knuckled fists at them and said  
  
" My ten friends say that I can."  
  
" Well we'll just see about that!" The midget of the group said, and charged at him with his pickax.  
  
The hood missed Harry giving him the chance to kick the midget, and knock the weapon out of his hands, then K.O. him to the floor with one solid hit.  
  
" Who wants more? We can do this all night!!" Harry told the gang.  
  
They all charged, but Harry ducked from their slashing attempts, and unloaded on all of the hoods with the caster. Knee capping them quickly. Blood gushed down their legs as they crumpled in a pile and fell to the floor moaning. Harry concealed the weapon away quickly as though he never had it on him, as he ran looking for his car.  
  
He found someone in the alley behind the mall. It was a she. Apparently they had tried to rape her. Sad. Harry shook her to see if she was still alive. Her eyes were open. She snapped to in an instant, and screamed when she saw Harry.  
  
" Whoa! Whoa! Calm down miss. What's the matter?"  
  
" Just stay away! Stay away from me!"  
  
It took awhile before Ryoko noticed that this character was just a normal citizen. She didn't care who's arms she fell into. She was just glad it was all over.  
  
Harry did stop to notice that this vixen was a dream babe! He offered his hand to help her up, and she just fell into his arms. He looked down at her teary eyes, and said that everything would be okay. It was all he could say. Eventually. The police showed up. Everyone was rounded up, and they were all taken down to bookings. Thanks in part to Harry's wearing of gloves, the situation got mixed up, and he was seen as an innocent citizen who's car had been rearranged by a mob of angry thugs. As he walked down the halls of the station he saw that woman running down the street outside. Probably back home. He chased after her for a little. Yelling.  
  
" Miss! You forgot your purse!"  
  
The woman who was silhouetted by the dark stopped, and turned to look at him. Harry looked back with eyes of wonder. They stared at each other for a long time outside the precinct. Then she continued running off down the street. Why? He had no clue.  
  
There was something that people like her could see in other people. Ryoko felt as smart as Washu. Able to read a person's intentions by looking at them. It didn't take a lie detector or a psychic to figure out that the gang only wanted sex, but she felt innocence within that other guy that she met. Ryoko curled up in the bed still wearing her robe. She didn't concentrate on the TV set in her apartment at all. The horror of the night was implanted in her memory. As she began to sleep she saw Tenchi at his wedding raising up the veil of the bride. Her rival kissed Tenchi, and at the reception, laughed with scorn in Ryoko's face. She tried to deny it all, but the pain was too great. Ryoko left the wedding in that dream, and burst out of the church down the city streets sobbing, and then stopping when she saw that young boy again . He came up to her, and saw her crying.  
  
" Excuse me miss. Are you all right?"  
  
" It's nothing. I just....." Ryoko turned away from him  
  
" I saw the wedding. You must feel horrible."  
  
" You don't know the half of it." She breathed out  
  
" If there's anything I can do for help let me know."  
  
He offered his hand again. The hand that she couldn't resist. Slowly, but gingerly she took it. He wiped her eyes, as she began to smile at the sight of him, and laughed as he took her into his arms. She forgot all about Jurai, all about Ayeka, and the two went off.  
  
The very next morning one of Harry's old co-pilots on the El Dorado, Devon sat on the front porch with him. Listening to Harry go into a long descriptive soliloquy of the fair maiden named Ryoko.  
  
" How curvy was she man?"  
  
" Underwear model curvy OK!? Goodness! What wouldn't I give to be with someone that sexy!"  
  
" She could be another brainless babe that we just don't dig. Or a gold digger."  
  
" Are you kidding? After the way she talked to that cop, and I'm thinking...Finally! Someone on this planet who understands my thoughts! She's a villainous character. I can see it in her. I don't know how."  
  
" The gods have brought you together by fate huh? You can feel each other out right? Is this what I'm hearing?. (snicker)" Devon chuckled as if to say 'yeah right.'  
  
" One question at a time please." Harry told Devon.  
  
" Okay. Are you gonna see her again?"  
  
" Heck yeah I am! What do you think? I'm not a wimp." Then Harry physically interpreted what a real loser would do after seeing a girl.  
  
( Duuhhh! I hope she calls I've been warming my ass sitting by the phone for the past 32 hours! Duhhhh!) Then he straightened his face.  
  
Devon tried to stop laughing  
  
" Okay. Okay. I see your point man. Do what you gotta do."  
  
" That's what I'm talking about." They slapped hands.  
  
" I'm just gonna find her, and if things don't turn out the way I expect I'll keep trying. I've never been able to express my kind side all that much. It can only happen with a girl. Most of the time I've been cold to my fellow man. It'll change with her. I know it."  
  
" Go get em Harry."  
  
He wanted to get in touch with her but it was hard, and no doubt that after what happened last time she would never walk the streets again, he tried to talk to a few people who he thought knew her, but. She was hard to catch up with. Then he made an excuse when he came to the precinct saying that he needed to get in touch with the girl again, to ask a few questions about what happened in the alley. He found her phone number, but now that his search had finally come to an end he felt somewhat unsure about calling. She looked a bit unsettled that last time. Phone calling wasn't as personal as seeing them up close.  
  
' Perhaps tommorow." He thought to himself.  
  
Truly he was wasting his time going to the clubs but there was nothing better to do.  
  
The R&B dance music was booming that night in the dance club/bar as he pushed through the crowds, hoping to get a drink before he hit the floor. Then all of a sudden, as he turned around, he saw her again. A few of her girlfriends were hanging around while she got it on. She was all by herself. The deejay switched it up as a few of Harry's friends came out into the middle of the floor as the crowd backed up making an open circle. Their moves were perfect as they did their robotic flow warm ups and started to break it down. It was some sort of contest, and soon enough Harry found a finger pointing at him to be next. He did the usual routine, and broke into a windmill while people cheered him on. Soon enough he saw that mysterious little vixen walk up into the open circle, and show off what she had. Harry began to back up a little. Surprised to see her, and also wondering what to do next.  
  
" She's calling you out Harry!"  
  
From there it turned into a one on one. Until the music stopped, and Harry went over to get a drink.  
  
" Nice moves."  
  
He heard the voice from behind him, and didn't know what to say.  
  
" Uhh....Thanks." He turned his head to face the bartender, and asked for a Heineken.  
  
" Come around here often?" She asked  
  
" Second time here." He barely managed to say with his head turned away from her.  
  
" I haven't been in town all that long."  
  
" Oh. You're new?" She asked  
  
" What can I get you miss?" Asked the bartender.  
  
" First of all you can get your eyes off my tits buster." She told him bitterly, and finished off with saying,  
  
" Make it another scotch. That's all."  
  
At this Harry laughed. He was finally beginning to open up. Before when he had this encounter he was so full of himself until he found out just how 'available' the real sexy women were. Back then he became more cautious. Now he was normal. His fear of getting dissed again had melted.  
  
"What's so funny?" The wild haired girl asked.  
  
" I'm sorry. It's just so hard for you isn't it? To go out in public right?"  
  
He wondered if he had said the wrong thing, but instead the girl tilted her shot glass. Emptied it, and exhaled. Then told him..  
  
" You don't know the half of it. People getting on your nerves all the time I swear. Always asking you for a hit. Whistling at your ass."  
  
" I wouldn't know. But I know it's like hell to live out here, and own the nice things that hoods always want. Everyone in the streets always eyeing you. If it's a car they'll steal it. If it's diamonds, they'll slap you silly for it. I haven't gotten a day's rest since I moved to this side of town."  
  
" Neither have I."  
  
One little shot, and she was out of it. Harry knew. It was the way she looked at him so close. Her eyes sagged down a bit as if exhausted. She began to mumble, and blink her eyes. She'd been out here all night. Who knows what she'd been drinking. it was 2 am.  
  
" You mind if I take you home?"  
  
" I live...close by..."  
  
" Oh it's nothing. Just a little fresh air. Walk, and talk. Seriously. I'm not asking for much."  
  
Hoods would use a time like this to their advantage. To get her in a bad situation, but when Harry looked at her she looked like an innocent little princess to him. Not a so called 'hood rat' that people would mess around on for kicks. He was sticking to what he said.  
  
" My name's Harry what's yours?"  
  
" Ryoko."  
  
" A pleasure." He extended his hand. She held onto it, and walked out with him tagging along. A few of the girls began their chitchat, and remarks from behind as she, and Harry left.  
  
" Listen uhh...you okay Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko couldn't walk straight, and she knew it. She trudged slowly, and almost tripped but Harry caught her, and swept her up into his arms."  
  
"Wheeee!"  
  
'_ Whew. Boy is she drunk.' _Harry thought to himself.  
  
" Listen uh.....where's your apartment?"  
  
" Ten blocks up. Make a right on Nagasaki." She told him half awake.  
  
He set her on her feet, and walked with her there.  
  
" Whatza matter? Don't wanna come in?"  
  
He really dug her, but was unsure about coming in to see her. A smidgen of nervousness made him incapable of walking up those steps inside the building. He felt so unsure of himself, and didn't know why he was denying an open opportunity with her. Maybe because a real relationship didn't necessarily start off like this, and there was a certain type of trust that had to develop. If a chick wanted to get down, and dirty that bad, she would have no trouble asking, but Ryoko didn't. He'd get his chance soon enough.  
  
'_ Excuse. An Excuse. C'mon think Harry!' _His mind reported to him.  
  
" Uh I've got some errands to run. I forgot all about.....Aw shit. How bout I catch up with you tommorow?"  
  
'_ Hey that was a pretty good one. Good Lord, I'm smart.' _He thought to himself  
  
" What'll we do tommorow?"  
  
" How bout I drive you out around the country? We'll drop in on some more rich, sophisticated spots The city's kind of...monotonous."  
  
" Yeah...Momahtmumus." She went inside.  
  
" Look your best all right?"  
  
" I will." She yelled back.  
  
_  
  
' Score Baby. It's on tommorow.'_ He thought.  
  
Ryoko shook her head, and quit playing drunk as she closed the door.  
  
_  
  
' Okay. So she made herself look as much of an instant turn OFF as possible, and still he walked her home. He didn't even look embarrassed. He did make an excuse of saying that he didn't want to come in, but for the most, he's not just a fly guy searching for bootie. He didn't try to take advantage of me. If he did I'd sock him, but...no. He's sweet. Like....T-Tenchi.'  
  
_  
  
She shook her head, and tried to forget about him. Locking her apartment door as she came in. She undressed, and tapped the answering machine. Three of the messages were the same old people. The last one had her rushing out of the bathroom to hear the message better.  
  
" Hi. This is Tenchi. I hope things are going well in Tokyo. Listen...Ryoko. Everybody really misses you a lot, and we were all wondering if it would be okay to drop in, and see you sometime. I uhh.." He made a long pause. Irritated by the pause, Ryoko snickered.  
  
" What about you? Don't you miss me traitor!?"  
  
Ryoko's words bounced off the empty walls. She slid one of the photos of their date together off the wall. It crashed to the floor, and she deleted the message before it finished. It was clear that she didn't want to even think about him as of now.  
  
  
  
Harry put his hands through the chain link fence as he watched the little league baseball game in the park. As soon as his team began losing, he lost interest. He turned, and crossed the street on that cloudy morning, heading for the repair shop to get his car.  
  
" Geez that's a lot of dough sir." Harry filled out the check as the repairman stared gawk eyed at the car, wondering just how rich he was.  
  
" Thanks for not sending it to the chop shop. This side of town is so corrupt." Harry looked up at the tall man.  
  
" Nah. I heard word go round that the rich folks'll put in a good word for the guy who gives their precious automobile the magic touch."  
  
" Then I guess I.O.U right?"  
  
" I don't need to ask for more. This is enough cash to put my shop over Chino's auto repair next door. What's with the wheels? You takin' someone out?"  
  
" Well...uh..."  
  
" Cmo'n who is it? I know all the girls in town." The repairman smiled.  
  
" I'll tell you this....she hasn't been in town long. She's got aqua marine colored hair, tall as me, kinda curvy, you know."  
  
" Whoa now. Ryoko? Pick of the flock huh? I met her once. She was hanging around while one of her friends was in here waiting for her Mercedes. She's good man."  
  
" I'll bet." Harry laughed, and got inside. He waved goodbye, and was just about to start the engine when the repairman raised a finger to tell him one last thing.  
  
" Treat her right bro."  
  
" Sure thing." The engine made a loud purr as he drove off.  
  
Ryoko stepped out of the door seeing Harry chilling out by his car. Saying "Wassup!" He was sporting expensive, casual black attire with short tinted glasses. She closed the door in surprise. Then giggled. Shaking off her uncertantity as she opened the door. Harry eyed the strapless, glittery dress and whistled wide eyed causing Ryoko to blush. A compliment from him meant the world to her.  
  
Her ravishing hair was down, and swayed as she walked down the steps like a model. Her eyes were down, as if she hadn't a care in the world which was clearly not true.  
  
" Hey handsome." She was hoping to melt ice. Harry took her right hand, and kissed it.  
  
" Where to Ryoko?"  
  
" Anywhere but here." She said in that dreamy, sexy voice.  
  
On the outside Harry tried to play it cool, but inside he was saying _'WHOOHOOO!!!!!'_ They got inside, and Harry drove off. The sun broke through the clouds that day, as Harry took the highway out of town, where he finally had the chance to speed up a lot more.  
  
" Hey Ryoko. You might wanna brace yourself."  
  
" How come?"  
  
" You'll see."  
  
He pushed on the accelerator, and sped up. The Ferrari's handling was tough for a guy of his size, but the prosthetic arms almost made controlling the heavy thing feel like he was handling a toy. The sportscar roared down the empty highway. As Ryoko's eyes widened. She turned to face Harry.  
  
" Are you nuts?!"  
  
" Ack! Such derogatory terminology. 'Nuts?' I prefer to be called a 'maniac'. HA! HA! HA!" Harry laughed insanely as he made a hard turn right.  
  
Ryoko brightened up.  
  
" Well I always did like a man who wanted a little fire in his life." She began to smile.  
  
" That's what I live for." He told her.  
  
" So where are we going?"  
  
" I asked you. You said anywhere but..back there. Well I think I'm a man of my word. What do you say?"  
  
" Not entirely. You said we could drop in on some rich places."  
  
" Sure! Sure! Of course. Tell you what. I know a wealthy guy. An old friend of mine who worked with NASA. He's got a party going on at his place. I tell you his mansion is..whew! BIG! For lack of a better term. Perhaps you could meet a few of my friends."  
  
" And I thought you were the type that always hung out with drunk hoods when I first saw you."   
  
" You ain't seen nothing yet."  
  
" Could we do something else besides just party? I mean what's the difference between one place and the next. A club's a club."  
  
" Because we've rarely done it before. Look at us were professional villains that waste their time fighting, and destroying. There should always be time for fun, and relaxation."  
  
They hit it off. Restaurants, better clubs, casinos, Harry even let Ryoko play chicken on the highway with his car on the highway, and there was even a non working space craft that was remodeled into another party zone. When Harry danced with Ryoko later on that night A few other people began giving their jealous stares. Girls wanted him. Guys wanted her.   
  
They had gotten back to Harry's place around three in the morning. Once again. Harry found himself carrying the drunk Ryoko inside the house. Her arms hung loosely as she clutched her high heels.  
  
" So this is your home?"  
  
" Yeah. I've got a few more payments to make, but I don't think I'm ready to take all the decorations off the walls yet."  
  
" It's nice."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
They didn't say much after that. He took her upstairs to his bedroom. He jumped onto the king sized bed. Switching on his CD shelf system. He asked Ryoko .  
  
  
  
" Say uh....You don't mind dressing down?" He chuckled as he said it.  
  
" You mean.."  
  
" Yeah. I won't be a critic about it or anything. 

She didn't have to think about it. She was drunk. He was drunk. He never asked all that much of her. What the hey.  
Relaxing on the bed, Harry eyed her taking off the skirt slowly, and to the music. Inside he was overwhelmed by his feelings of attraction anew. Ever since he met her he had felt this way. After the little show was done Ryoko moved up onto the bed. Her hands were still covering her nipples, and her tongue lashed out at Harry who laughed as he gave her an A+.  
His hands stroked gently over her soft body as they french kissed with total passion, in the aquatic, neon blue, dark decor of Harry's room. They moved off the bed, and onto the floor. Harry lips went all over her body. It was in that very moment that Ryoko felt content all over. All of her previous worries about Tenchi were totally forgotten. In fact she forgot everything. Her attempt to sacrifice herself to Kagato for Tenchi, the date she went on with Tenchi, and all the times that she asked him for a real relationship. She felt as though she was building new memories.  
Between kisses, Harry spoke to her softly.  
"Ryoko. The 'she-devil' is what they call her. Then I guess I have sinned by becoming involved with you. But no. When I look at you, I don't see a bitch. I see a remarkable, lovely, intelligent, passionate young woman, and I'm not prone to flatter so....."  
" You mean it." Ryoko stopped to ask him  
" More than anything I've meant in my entire life."   
They kissed even harder this time. Even though Ryoko didn't know this boy for long she didn't care. She didn't want to leave him. Not then. Not ever. For her it felt as though everything was over. The world, her life, and she was in heaven with the only soul that she desired to be with, but then who did she truly desire? As much as she thought she resented Tenchi it wasn't true. She couldn't lie to herself. He was a magnet, and she was a mere iron filling that couldn't be detached from him. 

But then again she was rewriting that law of physics. While kissing Harry she thought of nothing but him. She couldn't believe this was all happening. That she had such an opportunity with a person who she began to desire. Was her search finally over. If it was then she didn't want the night to end at all. 

The very next morning, the train stopped at Tokyo in a few hours. Sasami was the first to get off. It had been awhile since she had been to Tokyo. She took awhile to sniff in the fresh air, and exhale. Kiyone a short distance behind, dragged Mihoshi off the train. 

" I don't wanna come back!" Mihoshi bawled 

" Ah quit your yapping, and get out here will ya!" Kiyone continued to struggle with her 

Grandpa Yosho walked out with Tenchi, and his father. Stopping to watch Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone, and Mihoshi rush over to a trolley, and head into town. Tenchi stopped, and didn't move a muscle. It had been a long time since he had been here, and he remembered the look that he had put on Ryoko's face when he upset her that last time. She was a delicate soul, and he wondered how he could explain to her. He sighed, when grandpa Yosho tapped his shoulder. 

" Go with them Tenchi." 

" Huh?" 

" You said that you just came to revisit the place. I know the real reason why you're here Tenchi. Go to her. I'm sure she misses you a great deal." 

" Grandpa..thanks." 

A small stroll in the park was a lot more interesting when you were walking with someone who you really liked, and the feeling was mutual on the other side. You could sit down for hours, which would be boring as hell on a normal day, but simply staring at Ryoko. Her beautiful amber colored eyes. Her hair, her smile, her attitude. She was one in a trillion. When he thought of Ryoko, and Melfina, it was as thought he never heard of some C Class babe called Melfina. Not to disrespect of course, but his supposedly last week of life on earth was his best since he met the famed galactical space pirate. He was sure that he would wake up in his bed tommorow, even though it was rather unusual that they just met. The relationship would grow in time. 

" Say uh...I've got work in a few. Do you want to stop by the batting cages, or get something to eat?" 

" Sure." 

Like young ecstatic children. They ran off. Harry yanking a tuft of her hair, and causing her to get irritated, and chase him through the city streets. They pushed, shoved, fell, and laughed together, and a few blocks down a pair of Masaki eyes watched intently. 

" Ryoko!" 

Ryoko knew that voice real well. It was the voice that represented her past goals, and dreams. He was standing there, and watching her hold hands with Harry. She turned and froze. 

" T-T-Tenchi." 

" Tenchi? Who's Tenchi?" Harry asked 

Ryoko looked at him with serious eyes, and signaled with her index finger pressed in front of her lips. 

" Ryoko It's been ages! What've you been up to?" 

" I....I've. It's good to see you." 

Tenchi looked at her, and knew that from her facial expression something was up. She wasn't normally this shaken up. 

" That's funny you usually run, and jump into my arms. Remember?" 

" Well I. I dunno. I'm not feeling myself today." 

" So who's your friend?" Tenchi asked 

" Wait a second." Harry asked. " Running and jumping into his arms. You mean you were involved with someone else before?" 

" IHarry wait. I can explain." 

" Nah. You don't need to. I've been down that road before I'm a hit, and run type of guy, but I think your friend is still waiting for a explanation." He pointed to Tenchi. 

" Ryoko..How could you." 

" I didn't mean for..Tenchi wait.." 

Tenchi said nothing . He was frozen. As much as he had avoided the girls he still felt as though he lost something that belonged to him, and he didn't know why. What he did know was that he wasn't himself. He was angry, he felt as though he had been robbed. Ryoko was waiting for him, and she walked off with this wiseguy. How dare she. How dare HE! How dare this playboy come up and take Ryoko away from him. What was he thinking? Revenge! Of course. He would abandon his calm peaceful nature, and show people just how he really felt when he was wronged in such a way. 

" You little thief." He said with a low voice, but just enough that Harry could hear. 

" What's going on!? Hey calm down mister. Look uh I.It's not what you think." Harry backed away with his hands waving in front of him. Signaling for Tenchi to stop. 

Quickly Tenchi pulled out the master key sword, and charged right for Harry. His eyes red with anger. He chased him down the city streets. Harry back flipped off of walls, and continued to be a moving target. It was clear that he had opened his mouth at the wrong time, and gotten Ryoko's real boyfriend pissed. He couldn't very well ask her to help him out with this guy. 

" Look uh I.whoa! Gimme a chance to explain will ya?!" 

Tenchi came in with his feet barely off the ground he made a slash right to Harry's midsection. Missing that time but coming around again, and chopping some of Harry's ponytail. His hair hung loosely in front of his face, and he stumbled to the ground. Harry began to bleed, and right then he was pushed to his limit. 

" That does it! I'm tired of being nice. Now you'll get samurai jackoff!" Harry pulled out the caster staff 

" Harry NO!" Ryoko yelled 

He simply didn't like being roughed around by ANYONE unless it was a girl, but he'd show this character. His temper only took a small push, and he was off like a C4 explosive. 

" It's kinda strange why you would be pissed off Tenchi or whatever your name is." Said Harry." You're the wise ass who left her. Look at her crying! I don't know what you did man, but whatever it was you lost her. She's with me now." 

" Dirty crooks, and villains like you aren't her type." Tenchi shot back 

" You would know?" 

" I would." 

" How do you know? You shunned her. I don't say anything. I listen to what she has to say everyday." 

They continued fighting up, and down through the park. Harry diverted the light hawk wings with his most powerful caster blast, as park trees were blown down. He suffered wounds in the legs from Tenchi's relentless attacks, but missed the last one coming around, and stealing Tenchi from behind with a shot to the back. After he was beaten down again. Tenchi knocked his weapon away, and made the mistake of walking towards him. Before he could bring up the master key again Harry pulled his nine on him. They froze upon hearing Ryoko scream for them to stop. 

" Just..please stop! I.don't want this to go on anymore. Just end it now." Ryoko couldn't control her crying. She dared not look in Tenchi's face. The bruises that he had acquired were all there as a sign of how far he would go for her, but on Harry's they were all there too. 

Harry always had to conflict for his love. Perhaps this was a sign as well. He didn't mean to mess with the goodguys, but he was in love. Though he was sick of fighting for it. If this was where it was going to end. Just like Gene, then it wasn't worth it. He was right before. He didn't deserve to be with anyone at all. Harry dropped his gun. Stuck out his arms with tears in his eyes upon realizing how prone he was to failure, and said without a bit of remorse. 

" Hit me Tenchi. I surrender. Gimme your best shot." 

He knew he would too. 

" What did you do to Ryoko?" Tenchi asked. Assuming before the fight that this city boy had most likely gone over the line, and screwed her. 

" Nothing man." 

" DON'T LIE TO ME!" 

" Tenchi! Please don't hurt him. He didn't mean for any of this to happen. Tenchi I'm sorry. Let's just go home." 

" Tenchi didn't move." 

" Damn it! Please let him go!" 

Tenchi saw those forlorn eyes. The ones that could immediately man a person change their mind about killing someone. It wasn't only those eyes that convinced him. He stopped, and thought. 

_" What am I doing?! This isn't ME!"_

__Tenchi put away his sword, and Ryoko walked over to him gingerly. 

" Come on Ryoko. It's okay." Tenchi guided her towards him. He then turned to look at Harry 

" I'll spare your life, but I don't want to see you again. Keep away from me, and especially her. Do you understand?" 

" I understand." Harry told him with his eyes looking at the ground. 

Harry was thinking that the leyline tricked him, and only sent him here on a wild goose chase for nothing only to discover that he couldn't have a love. Which had to be the truth. Now it was back to limbo. He watched as Tenchi walked off. 

Everybody stayed in Tokyo for the next day, and went back home. Tenchi spoiled Ryoko as much as he could to put her back in good spirits. He didn't forget what she did, but she was much too stressed out to deal with more of his anger. He never knew he had it in him. The next morning he went to train with Grandpa Yosho. 

" So Tenchi. Do you think you did the right thing?" 

" You know what? I'm not exactly sure. I came to get Ryoko. I had no idea that this had happened." 

" Do you know why you are so uncertain?" 

For this Tenchi had no answer 

" Because you showed Ryoko how much you cared. At the same time, you hurt another heart who wanted to do nothing more than give her the world." 

" And booze, and sexugh! Grandpa. He's just as immature as those other city guys." 

" How do you know that? You didn't give him a chance." 

" So what should I do?" 

" I'm sure you know. I've taught you many things Tenchi. Your father is the best on this subject, butyou will want to listen to your heart to do what is best. There is actually more of a story behind this than you think." 

" Grandpa. I don't' know if I can let Ryoko stay with him. I just have a bad feeling about him." 

" You have a bad feeling about losing Ryoko. That may not be the case." 

" Well okay if you say that's what I should do." 

Tenchi was about to walk off. He heard grandpa Yosho calling him before he left into the sunset. 

" Tenchi. I know you will do the right thing." 

He turned back to face his grandfather before he left. Not knowing why he was going back to Tokyo at all. 

Harry dumped his head as he saw the lights of the portal flash over his head. It was already happening. Did the leyline know all along that he wouldn't have a chance with anyone? He felt sick. Never did he imagine that it would all have to come down to something like this. He felt as though he had lost more than a man could ever lose in his life. 

" Harry it's time for you to return." 

" I know ." he called out to the sky." I failed so take me. By all means. Just get me out of here why don't you?" 

"You don't seem to want to go." 

" Ah it's not like you'll let me stay. I lost the bet. I have to go now. Farewell cruel world." 

"Harry!" came the scream from afar. 

Harry turned around to see who it was. His eyes widened. 

She panted as she ran. Her arms failing wildly. Her voice was ecstatic the way a person felt when they found something that they had lost for a long time. Harry welcomed her with a hug as she ran into his arms. He knew that Tenchi would be back, but at the moment he didn't care. He was just happy that he had gotten the chance to see Ryoko one last time. 

" Ryoko? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back with Tenchi?" 

" II don't care anymore. I just wanna stay right here." 

The leyline looked down over the two sitting on the park grounds in a tight embrace from faraway in space. Its bright face broke through the night sky. 

" Is it true that you have found the very one that you desire Harry MacDougall?" 

What could he say? He wanted to live, and he wanted Ryoko. He wanted so many things, but he knew the truth. 

" I have." 

" Then I will grant you the rest of life term." 

"Wait!" A familiar voice called out. 

Tenchi ran through the park. He was more than desperate to find Ryoko, and the person she had most likely ran off to see. The leyline saw him, and turned to look at Harry. 

" Is this the true lover of the one you call Ryoko?" 

" Harry what's going on?" Ryoko asked him 

It wasn't all that easy to tell her at first. If she found out about this love journey, and the bet. Then who knew how she would fell about him. He had to tell her nonetheless. 

" The thnig is Ryoko........I am a lost soul. I've been lost in space for the past 2 years. I've been granted an opportunity to come back to earth by this grand genie you see before you, in order to find a soul mate. It was the only thing I ever really wanted in life. When I tried back when I was still alive, I lost my life for the person I loved, and was shunned into the oblivion of space. That person who I loved is now with the one she desires. It was killing me inside, but I had to move on. I was so sure that there was someone out on this planet for me, but I guess I was wrong. I was meant to be forever lonely. 

Tenchi listened intently. He didn't want to be alone. It was the same reason why the mutant Yugi had destroyed so many things, and hurt many people. She was driven insane from the pain of being all alone. Now there was someone else who had the same problem. Ryoko still had love for him. He was sure. It was just that she met someone else who she also loved a lot. This was why he was sure that he didn't want so much of a relationship with any of the girls, but it was so confusing. You couldn't just share her could you? No. But Tenchi could tell there was no longer anything to worry about, and he could keep the people he loved closer to his heart if he just welcomed them home, here was a young man who could use a good welcoming. He walked up to the leyline. 

" Your greatness. I do love Ryoko. But this one. Harry. His love for Ryoko s just as strong. Why do you ask." 

" It was a deal we made." Harry's head was sunk " A deal that if I couldn't find my soul mate within past two years I would return to Limbo." 

" Oh Harry." Ryoko pulled herself closer up against him, looked up to the leyline, and spoke to it. " Please spare Harry. Leave him with us I beg of you." 

Harry suddenly felt the beam of light that shone over him, pull him up like a UFO in the alien classic movies. Ryoko hung onto him. 

" Please no! Let him go!" 

The Leyline stopped 

" You mean you want him to stay?" The leyline asked 

" Yes." 

" Very well then. Harry. I pray the rest of your years are the best you've ever had.. Live long, live well, and continue to be there for Ryoko." 

" You've got my word goddess." 

They leyline floated off. Harry held Ryoko in his arms feeling sweet victory through every bone, and muscle. He walked up to Tenchi who stared at him with a calm, relaxed smile. The exhaustion of the day had Ryoko fast asleep. She needn't exert one last bit of energy. She knew she had what she came for 

" Man are you so ever lucky to get involved with someone as sweet as her." Harry looked down at Ryoko. 

" I'll say." Tenchi watched Ryoko along with him then turned up to face Harry again. 

" You made a deal with a genie?" 

" Well technically she's a.....It's hard to explain." 

" You shouldn't do that." 

" Don't I know this! (laughs) well I uh..we still seem to have a conflict. Who's going with Ryoko. I understand well if you can't stand to see her go. At least I've earned the rest of my life back." 

" She wants you as well." 

" So then what do expect me to do? Have Menage a Trois or something!?" 

" NO! NO! Of course not." 

" Good. Cuz I was getting kinda worried there." 

" Do you live far from Okiyama?" 

" Ah my house....I'll never finish the payments. I was planning on dropping in with my big brother ya know. I put too much finance on my car." 

" Great! You can stay with us then." 

" You wouldn't mind?" 

" No! Not at all. Our family could use another member." 

" Harry Masaki.....Hmmm. It takes the cowboy outta my name but what the hell. I like it. O.K. Tenchi. I'll drop in tommorow." 

" Say I was just wondering?" Tenchi asked out of curiousity. 

" What?" 

" What kind of car did you have to put so much money in?" 

" Ferrari 600." 

" Goodness." 

" Yeah. It's tough, but I get by." 

Harry walked while still carrying Ryoko back to his humble abode for the last time. As her eyes opened she felt pure joy to find out she was waking up to someone she loved. Even though they'd met a short while ago, and had been out partying between work and stuff. There was something about him that just made her heart jump whenever she saw him. It was a good feeling. 

Harry felt just the same. Wherever she went he'd be right there. Like an iron filling to a magnet. He had a real life now. A home. One that would last a long time, and he was with someone who he desired to be with. The same way it felt for Melfina. Only this time he had made the catch. The days seemed as though they were going to blossom a lot more with that special someone in his life. 


End file.
